I'll Wait
by chinzamu
Summary: Summary : Tezuka loved Fuji, Fuji’s dating Saeki. Tezuka's hurt but he would wait…
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I am trying to make a story about Tezuka and Fuji since I'm their fan. So here it is. My first story…

Summary : Tezuka loved Fuji, Fuji's dating Saeki. Tezuka hurt but he would wait…

Chapter 1

**I'll Wait**

Tezuka just could stare at the scene before him. It was supposed to be a romantic scene but for him it was hurt. He trew his gaze to the ground. There, right in front of him, Fuji and Saeki standing, holding hands, and smiling. The things that Tezuka never seen before. Fuji's smiled was so real and sincere. Not the usual smile he always wore wherever and whenever he was. He even never smile like that when he was with Tezuka. It was hurt to see the person you loved, loving someone else. Yes, Tezuka loved Fuji. He loved him so much, with all of his heart. But what could he do ? He was too late to confess. He was too afraid to tell he pretty boy his feeling and now all he could do just regret.

"Ah Tezuka, you're here already." A soft voice made he back to reality. He looked at Fuji again and met a smile. The different smile than usual. The true smile that never belong to Tezuka.

"Hn" He answered quietly. He tried to erase the thought from his head.

"Well, let's get going!" Fuji said happily as he took Saeki's hand and locked it with his. Tezuka looked at their fingers and closed his eyes. He always hoped it was his hand Fuji would hold. He just could hold it after they had a match.

"Fuji. Go ahead ! I have to meet Ryuuzaki sensei now and I don't want you to wait for me, it's getting dark." Tezuka said. He didn't want to be more hurt seeing Fuji and Saeki walked so close and happy in front of him. He didn't want to be the third person between them. Beside, Fuji wouldn't notice he was there with them if he came home with them. They would too busy with each other instead noticed Tezuka. He wanted Fuji to notice him. So it was better if he with Fuji when Saeki didn't around with them. Because Fuji just gave his attention to him. Although, Fuji would still talked about Saeki but at least he would free stared at Fuji that time.

"It's okay ?" Fuji asked unsure. He didn't want to leave his bestfriend because Tezuka always came home alone.

"Hn"

"Fine then. Let's go Kojiroh. Jya Tezuka, see you tomorrow" Fuji waved cheerfully to Tezuka who gave a small smile in return.

He watched Fuji and Saeki happily together. He really wanted to be the one in Saeki position. Being love by Fuji. But he just could stare from far. As long as Fuji happy, he would do anything. He didn't want to be cunning and tried break them apart. It would hurt Fuji. Fuji would hate him if he did such a thing. He didn't want it happened. Tezuka could see that Fuji really loved Saeki. From the way Fuji acted around him. The way Fuji smiled to him. The way Fuji always adore him. Fuji love him. Fuji love Saeki not Tezuka. Every lunch break they ate together at rooftop, it just Saeki Fuji would talk about. Saeki this… Saeki that… Saeki and just Saeki in Fuji's Tezuka just could listen with a hurt heart. So Tezuka made a decision to himself. He would wait… No matter how long it would be…

TBC…

A/N : wow… I finally write a story… Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for your reviews.

Well, I'm looking for beta reader now. So don't worry, I hope I find one soon..

**Chapter 2**

Flashback

_Tezuka stared at the ring in his palm. Tonight, he would confess his feeling to Fuji. He already asked Fuji to go out for a walk and felt happy when Fuji agreed. He let out a little smile when he reached for his glasses on his table. As he opened the door, he saw Fuji already there, waiting for him. Fuji looked so happy today. He hoped because he asked the blue eyed boy out. They walked for a moment before stopped at the park. Tezuka let out a deep breath before tried to find his voice._

_"Fuji…"_

_"Tezuka…"_

_They called each other at same time. Fuji smile a little._

_"I want to tell you something Tezuka but you first.."_

_"No, you first!" Tezuka give in_

_"Fine, guess what ?" Fuji's eyes sparkled in happiness before he continued, "I confessed my feeling to Saeki this afternoon when he came to my house and you know he said yes. We're dating now!" Fuji said happily. Tezuka's eyes widen in shock. He just could stare at a happy boy in front of him. He felt his senses didn't work that time. _

_Forcing a smile Tezuka replied, "O-Oh R-really? That's great"_

"_Yes, I'm really happy now. You're happy too right Tezuka?" Fuji asked to him. He wanted to share his happiness with Tezuka tonight._

_"O-of course, of course" Tezuka lost his breath. He __unconsciously clenched his fists so tightly that nails and the ring were biting into his palms. His hope to be with Fuji was gone. He didn't want to break Fuji happiness with his confession. He looked at his best friend, who now told him how he nerves he was when he met Saeki to confess, and felt his eyes wet. He turned his head and tried to wipe the tears. After talked about an hour, they walked home in silence._

_Tezuka threw his body onto his bed and cried softly. He didn't want to be a lovesick captain but he couldn't help it. So he just cried._

End flashback

"Tezuka..."

"Tezuka!"

"TEZUKA!!"

Seigaku's tennis' captain startled hearing his name was shouted right before his earlobe. He frowned to his best friend, Oishi Shuichirou.

"What, Oishi? You didn't have to shout in front of my ear."

"Yeah, I will do that if I don't want you to response," Oishi answered grimly. "I've been yelling your name at least for the last five minutes!"

Tezuka sighed. Oishi looked worried. Tezuka seemed unhealthy this past few days. He didn't want his best friend to get sick.

"Tezuka ? are you alright ?"

"Hn, don't worry. I'm perfectly fine." Tezuka answered. He didn't want to look so obvious in front of Oishi.

"Are you sure ?" Tezuka nodded.

"Well, Ryuuzaki sensei's looking for you. She's waiting in her office"

"Thank you" Without any words, Tezuka walked to Ryuuzaki sensei's room. He knocked the door softly.

"Come in !" Tezuka opened the door and saw his teacher was holding a papers in her hands.

"Oishii said you're looking for me, sensei" Tezuka said as he bowed his head.

"Yes, I want to tell you that two days later we'll have a training camp with Rokkaku for 4 days. Can you tell the regulars to prepare everyting in practice this afternoon ? I have to go with headmaster so I won't be in practice today."

"Hai, Ryuuzaki sensei" Tezuka bowed and left the room. Training camp with Rokkaku. Rokkaku, that means Saeki. He would see Fuji and Saeki together for a whole 4 days in camp. Tezuka closed his eyes. He tried to be strong tomorrow because he already decided to wait for Fuji.


	3. Chapter 3

AN : here is chapter three…. Well I'll make Tezuka and Fuji together but it will wait for few chapter... thank you for your reviews.

**Chapter 3**

The bus stop at the camping place and Sigaku regular step out. They were brought anything they want beside tennis things. Food, camera (Fuji's), some books, mp3 player, and etc. It seemed just Echizen and Tezuka who just bring some clothes, balls and rackets.

"Nya… we're here…!!! We're here !!!" Kikumaru jumped happily.

"Waa… there Seigaku!" the young captain of Rokkaku, Aoyagi, bounced to them and immediately grabed everyone's hand to give a dead shake.

"Welcome welcome…! It's good to see you all come." He said.

"The pleasure is ours. I hope we can develop our skill together" Tezuka said.

"Well, nice as always ne Tezuka-San" Saeki step up and offered a hand. Tezuka smiled a little and reached out his hand.

"Let's go to the place so you can set the tent okay !"

"Yosha… let's go Oishi.." Kikumaru grabbe his parnert. Tezuka watched them. There wa a jealous in his heart. He glanced behind him and quickly looked away. There, behind him Fuji and Saeki were staring lovingly to each other and shared a quick kiss.

Took a deep breath, Tezuka walked to join his friends and far away from the two lovers. He walked away, trying to not turn back again. He didn't want to hurt, he didn't want to see that scene again. He just didn't want to.

He took a good place to set the tent and took out everything he need. He would share the tent with someone. Someone he loved and cared deeply. He was happy could share the tent with Fuji although he knew he couldn't do anything. He could only look but not touch, he knew. But that's enough for now.

"Ah Tezuka, you already set the tent." Fuji peek into the tent. Tezuka just nodded and didn't say anything. Fuji came in and place his bag in the corner of the tent. He open his bag and took out a camera.

"Where're you going ?"Tezuka asked.

"I want to take a picture with Kojiroh, wanna join ?" Fuji asked with a kind smile.

Although Tezuka really wanted to say yes, he couldn't because Saeki would be there.

"No, I don't want to disturb." He shook his head.

"You won't disturb Tezuka, but if you don't want to It's okay".

The training camp was good and it almost over. Tomorrow night they would come back to Tokyo. Seigaku regular and Rokakku Regular used their last night with laying some stupid game. Jan ken pon, Truth or Dare or anything they could. Tezuka, who didn't like noise, stood up and went to take a walk.

He wa enjoying the peace when he hear familiar voices.

"Tonight is beautiful, ne Kojiroh ?"

"Yes, it is"

Tezuka saw Fuji and Saeki sat on a big rock. Fuji's head was on Saeki shoulder. Both of them looked at the sky above them. Tezuka looked up as well. The sky was beautiful. It's so clear and so many stars there. The scene was romantic. Very romatic to a lover to spend the time together. Poor thing, it was not for him and Fuji. It was for Fuji and…Saeki.

"I love you Syuusuke" Saeki said looked directly into Fuji's eyes. Fuji smiled lovingly.

"I love you too, Kojiroh"

Tezuka signed and smiled bitterly. He knew it_. "How could I ever beat you, Saeki-kun...?"_

AN : Well, thank you for your reviews…. I know this chapter is not really good but I can't think anything now because I have so many homeworks and tasks to do..


	4. Chapter 4

AN : Here the fourth chapter

**Chapter 4**

The sun was smiling. Today seemed to be a good day and no one would expect something bad happened. Fuji and Saeki were on a date. They went to the park, to mall, to restaurant and etc. Everyone could say they were happy. Very happy. Then _it_ happen….

Fuji was walking happily after get himself and Saeki ice creams. He was so happy and not knowing that a car went to his direction….

"FUJI !!!!" Fuji felt himself being pushed away. He fell down onto hard ground. He quickly looked around. His eyes widen in horror as he saw Saeki lying in the middle of the street. Blood was everywhere.

"KOJIROH !!!" Fuji ran to him. He tried to shake Saeki awake. Slowly, Saeki opened his eyes and looked at Fuji sadly.

"Syu….su..ke, I'm… sorry I …can't stay wi….th you ….as I…. pro….mise I'm…. sorry" Fuji's eyes filled with tears.

'Kojiroh, don't say that pleae !!! don't leave me"

"I'm…. sorry, be…. Hap…py ple…ase, for…me" Then Saeki closed his eyes permanently.

"KOJIROH !!!!"

--

It have been three weeks since Saeki's funeral. Fuji changed. He looked thiner and pale. Smile never appeared on his lips again. Everyone was worried. Especially Tezuka. He was hurt seeing Fuji like this. He wanted to see Fuji smiled again. Laughed and Joked with everyone again. But what could he do ?? He couldn't do anything.

"Tezuka-kun ?"

Tezuka turned when he heard his name was called. He saw Yumiko standing there with a kind smile. He was in Fuji's house. He want to see his best friend and crush. Smiled back, he stood up and bowed.

"Yumiko-san"

Yumiko walked to him and sat beside him.

"Tezuka-kun, can you help me to turn back my brother like himself again ?"

"I want to but I don't know how Yumiko-san. Fuji's so sad."

"I know, but you're his best friend Tezuka-kun. You're the one he trust the most.

Maybe he'll listen to you."

"I can't promise Yumiko-san, but I'll try to help" Tezuka smiled to her.

"Thank you"

AN : Well, thanks you for your reviews…


	5. Chapter 5

AN : Thank you everyone for your reviews. I really happy with them. Well, for you who mad to me because I killed Saeki. I'm so sorry… here the fifth chapter

**Chapter 5**

"Fuji, here eat something!" Fuji turned his head slowly and saw Tezuka standing with a bowl in his hand. Tezuka walked over to him and took a spoon full of soup.

"Here, open your mouth !"

Fuji just stared blank to him. His eyes were still the same. Full with sadness. Fuji shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, Tezuka" he said weakly.

"You must eat something, Fuji ! it's been a month and you didn't eat a good food. You just eat when your family force you and it was just small portion. Come on, Fuji !"

Tezuka said with a hopefull voice. It was odd to see a stoic captain of Seigaku did this. But Tezuka knew he just could do this.

"But… Kojiroh…" Fuji' eyes began to teary. Everyday he remembered Saeki and his love for him. Fuji really need him. So much.

Tezuka sighed. He didn't know he should be happy with Saeki's death or not. Sure, his rival was down but seeing Fuji like this made his heart ached more. He wanted the old Fuji to come back. His cheerful voice and smile always made Tezuka happy everyday. Tezuka put the bowl on the table. He sat in front of Fuji and held his face to faced his.

"Fuji, what's the last request from Saeki to you?"

"He said he… he wanted to see me happy."

"Then be happy!! Let him go"

"No!! how could I? Be happy when I know he's leaving me. It's not just few days or few months. It's forever Tezuka. Forever! How could I..?? I don't want to forget him…" Fuji's tears fell down. Tezuka wrapped Fuji in his arms. Fuji held him tightly and buried his face into his chest.

"I..really miss him Tezuka… really I am. I need him so much" Fuji said between the tears. Tezuka closes his eyes _'How lucky you're Saeki-kun.. being loved by Fuji'_

"It's not what I mean…" Tezuka said in a smooth voice.

"Let him go doesn't mean you have to forget him. We still can remember him in our heart, right ? So we won't forget about him. Remember with our heart is different with remember him in our brain. Beside, Saeki-kun want you to be happy, right ?? Then why don't you? He will be happy too if he see you smiling and happy from heaven. If you stay like this, Saeki-kun will be sad because he saw the person he loved the most sad and cry everyday. You told me that Saeki-kun doesn't like to see you sad and cry right?? That's the soft spot that make you love him. So, do you want to make him sad in heaven?"

Fuji shook his head.

"Good, then why don't you eat now? We can visit Saeki-kun tomorrow if you want. You can tell him everything there, right? so he still able to know that you're happy and still remember him wholeheartly."

Fuji looked up and looked at Tezuka's eyes directly.

"You will accompany me, will you?" He asked hopefully. Tezuka smiled and nodded. Fuji smiled back. The first smile Tezuka had ever seen after Saeki's death.

"Heh you smile, Tezuka" Fuji said amusingly.

"Is that wrong?"

Fuji shook his head, "No, you look nice with it. Kojiroh will faint if he see you smile."

"I'm sure he will. He just like you, always tease me for become stoic person. I don't see being stoic person is bad."

"Well, stoic person is so funny to tease. Kojiroh said that" Fuji smiled

"Well, I don't think so. Stop talking and eat now!"

"Hai, buchou…"

Happily, Fuji let Tezuka feed him. Once he finished his food and Tezuka walked out from his room to get him some water, he looked at the sky through his window.

'_Ne Kojiroh, I'm sorry if I make you sad above. I'll visit you tomorrow and do you know, I feel something in my heart when Tezuka held me in his arms?? I wonder what kind of feeling it is. Jya Kojiroh, See you tomorrow''_

To Be Continue

AN: review please…..


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Thank you for your reviews.

**Chapter 6**

The next day Tezuka was already in front of Fuji's gate, waiting for the blue eyed boy to came out. They would go to Saeki's grave today like what did he promise to Fuji. Fuji came out from his house, wearing a blue shirt and white pants. He walked over to Tezuka and poked his cheek. Tezuka winced a little before he turned to face his crush.

"Ne, you're spacing out Tezuka" Fuji chuckled a bit. Tezuka smiled a little when he saw Fuji's face. He looked happier than yesterday.

"Let's go" Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and lead them to the grave yard.

The voyage was silent and comfortable with Fuji leaning on Tezuka in the bus. Tezuka had to fight down a blush that kept appeared on his face because of Fuji's action and people who staring at them. They must be mistook them as a couple because Fuji was looked beautiful and girlly with his longer hair. They must thought Fuji was a girl. Fuji didn't mind thought because he didn't complain and ignore them. After ten minutes passed they arrived. Tezuka stood up followed by Fuji. On their way, they stopped in front of a flower shop to buy a bouquet of gardenia. Saeki loved gardenia.

They arrived at the graveyard a moment later. Fuji and Tezuka sat down in front of a stone. Fuji put the bouquet of gardenia and sat down beside Tezuka. He smiled a little.

"Hello Kojiroh, it's been a while. I visit you today and I bring Tezuka with me too." Tezuka watched in happy when he saw Fuji was talking with stone. Fuji's face looked more beautiful and it was not a pale one like before.

"Right, Tezuka?" Fuji turned face him. Tezuka blinked and just nodded. Fuji chuckled.

"You didn't listen to me, right?"

"Ah, sorry"

"It's okay. Let's go it getting late. Jya Kojiroh. We'll visit again next time" Fuji and Tezuka walked out from the cemetery. Just then, Fuji's stomach growled. They stopped instantly and looked at each other. Tezuka chuckled while Fuji's face was red.

"Let's grab something to eat." Tezuka said and held Fuji's small hand in his bigger one. Fuji's eyes widen and looked at their finger. Fuji smiled, he felt warm.

A minute later they entered a curry shop. Fuji and Tezuka sat down after the book something to eat. Tezuka could feel many glances was landed on Fuji by the other customers. Tezuka looked at Fuji and thought it was not Fuji's fault to be such a gentle and beautiful person. Tezuka smiled as Fuji's eyes sparkled when their curry were put down on their table. Fuji was simply beautiful.

Fuji looked up to Tezuka and his smiled widen when he saw Tezuka's warm gaze for him.

"Itadakimasu" They both chorused before ate their foods. After finish their foods, they came out from the sop and heading home, hand in hand.

It had been a year since Saeki left him to the heaven. Fuji missed him very much. He still loved him of course, after all Saeki was his first love. But he felt happier now because he always had Tezuka who help him anytime. Fuji could not deny that he had a feeling for Tezuka. Tezuka's gentleness and warm gaze always made him felt being love. Fuji was afraid. Afraid if he told Tezuka his feeling and Tezuka thought that he just a replacement of Saeki. He didn't want a person he loved left him…again.

In other hand, Tezuka was happy. Really happy. He planned to tell Fuji about his feeling. He found Fuji was daydreaming in his desk. He walked over and patted his head. Fuji looked up and smiled.

"Lets go home Fuji"

"Eh?"

"The bell rang five minutes ago" Tezuka explained patiently. Fuji looked around and saw that they were the only students in their class. Fuji nodded and packed his thing. They walked side by side before Tezuka spoke to break the silence.

"Fuji..uhmm.. do you mind if I bring you to somewhere?"

Fuji looked t him curiously but he nodded anyway. Tezuka held Fuji's hand and lead him. They stopped in a park. Tezuka lead him through a hidden way among few of sakura three. Fuji was surprise after he found that behind the trees was a small lake with may sakura trees. They are glooming beautifully.

"it's so beautiful, Tezuka" He said. They sat down under a biggest Sakura three. They enjoyed a beautiful view in front them. Just then Tezuka looked down to looked at Fuji and vice versa, Fuji looked up to see Tezuka's face. They stared into each other's eye before slowly Tezuka leaned down to capture Fuji's thin lips with his. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and kissed back. They kissed in few minutes before Tezuka broke the kiss. They smiled and Fuji leaned his head on Tezuka's shoulder. They didn't need to say the words because hey already knew what is it.

**-The End-**

Author's Note : Well, this is the last chapter of this story, Hope you like it. I'm sorry I end this story right now because I have to move to somewhere and I won't have any time to update another chapter . Thanks for your reviews, I really glad. Maybe I will make another one and it's not like this one, maybe the next one will full with angstor tragedy or death fic or humor or maybe friendship or family or I don't know.. Thank you..


End file.
